ocd20fandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
Class Summary As a barbarian, you gain the following class features: Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d12 per barbarian level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution modifier per barbarian level after 1st. * Wound Point Advancement: '''High Proficiencies * '''Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: ** High Proficiency: Strength, Constitution ** Low Proficiency: Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma * Skills: Choose medium proficiency in one skill, and low proficiency in two skills from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, and Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a greataxe or (b) any martial melee weapon * (a) two handaxes or (b) any simple weapon * a hide armor * An explorer’s pack and four javelins Barbarian Class Features Rage In battle, you fight with primal ferocity. On your turn, you can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren’t wearing heavy armor: * You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels as a barbarian, as shown in the Rage Damage column of the Barbarian table. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast spells, you can’t cast them or concentrate on them while raging.Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven’t attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on your turn as a bonus action. Once you have raged the number of times shown for your barbarian level in the Rages column of the Barbarian table, you must finish a long rest before you can rage again. Medium Armor Master Barbarians can wear medium armour without it restricting them much in the way of movement and ability to dodge incoming attacks. While you are wearing medium armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your primary Dexterity modifier. Reckless Attack Starting at 2nd level, you can throw aside all concern for defence to attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Danger Sense At 2nd level, you gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren’t as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps and spells. To gain this benefit, you can’t be blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Primal Path At 3rd level, you choose a path that shapes the nature of your rage. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Fast Movement Starting at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren’t wearing heavy armor. Feral Instinct By 7th level, your instincts are so honed that you have advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren’t incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn. Brutal Critical Beginning at 9th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 17th level. Relentless Rage Starting at 11th level, your rage can keep you fighting despite grievous wounds. If you drop to 0 hit points while you’re raging and don’t die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets to 10. Persistent Rage Beginning at 15th level, your rage is so fierce that it ends early only if you fall unconscious or if you choose to end it. Indomitable Might Beginning at 18th level, if your total for a Strength check is less than your Strength score, you can use that score in place of the total. Primal Champion At 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4. Your maximum for those scores is now 24. Primal Paths Path of the Battle Rager For some barbarians, rage is a means to an end— that end being violence. The Path of the Battle Rager is a path of untrammelled fury, slick with blood. As you enter the battle rager’s rage, you thrill in the chaos of battle, heedless of your own health or well-being. Frenzy Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you can go into a frenzy when you rage. If you do so, for the duration of your rage you can make a single melee weapon attack as a bonus action on each of your turns after this one. When your rage ends, you suffer one level of exhaustion. Mindless Rage Beginning at 6th level, you can’t be charmed or frightened while raging. If you are charmed or frightened when you enter your rage, the effect is suspended for the duration of the rage. Intimidating Presence Beginning at 10th level, you can use your action to frighten someone with your menacing presence. When you do so, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature can see or hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC equal to 8 + your attack proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. On subsequent turns, you can use your action to extend the duration of this effect on the frightened creature until the end of your next turn. This effect ends if the creature ends its turn out of line of sight or more than 60 feet away from you. If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you can’t use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours. Retaliation Starting at 14th level, when you take damage from a creature that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature. Path of the Berserker Many barbarians have a strong connection with wild beasts, and none more so than the fabled Berserker barbarians. Unarmored Defence Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, while you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your primary Dexterity modifier + your secondary Constitution modifier. While raging this increases to 10 + your primary Dexterity modifier + your primary Constitution modifier. Attuned to Nature When you chose this path at 3rd level, you gain high proficiency in one of the following skills: Animal Handling, Nature or Survival.(You may alternatively receive three proficiency points to distribute as you wish on those three skills). Bear Shape Beginning at 6th level, when you enter rage, you can choose to take the shape of a great Brown Bear. This functions mostly the same way as a Druids wild shape ability: * Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiency, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has the same proficiency as you and the bonus in its stat block is higher than yours, use the creature’s bonus instead of yours. * You can stay in a beast shape for the duration of the rage. You then revert to your normal form. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. * When you transform, you assume the beast’s hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any excess damage carries over to your normal form. For example, if you take 10 damage in animal form and have only 1 hit point left, you revert and take 9 damage. As long as the excess damage doesn’t reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren’t knocked unconscious, and you may continue to rage for the full duration of the rage, but cannot assume bear shape again until you finish a long or short rest. * You can’t cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your beast form. Transforming doesn’t break your concentration on a spell you’ve already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell, such as call lightning, that you’ve already cast. * You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can’t use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. * You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. Worn equipment functions as normal, but the GM decides whether it is practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment, based on the creature’s shape and size. Your equipment doesn’t change size or shape to match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can’t wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. Hamfarir Beginning at 10th level you can assume beast shape, even outside combat. This functions in every way as the Druids wild shape, allowing you to assume any beast shape normally available to a druid of your level, for a number of hours equal to half your barbarian level (rounded down). Doing so expends the use of one of your rages for that day. Legendary Beast Starting at 14th level, when you, rage you transform into a legendary Bear-like beast. Unlike the wild shape, you retain your own hit points, and statistics - but also gain the following traits: * Your size becomes large. * You gain +2 bonus to Strength, which can raise it above 20. * Your armor class becomes 13 + your primary Dexterity modifier + your primary Constitution modifier. * You are able to make three attacks in a round - twice with your claws for 2d8+ your primary Strength modifier (+your rage damage bonus) slashing damage, and once with your bite for 2d6 + your primary Strength modifier (+your rage damage bonus) piercing damage. Category:Classes